Meiguai Café
by Rome OMD
Summary: Tomoe fumbled with the keys as a shower of gunshots and screams filled her ears, heightening her fear. A silhouetted figure began walking closer from the depths of the darkened alley... And all she remembered the next morning was a cross scar.
1. Part I

Summary: Tomoe fumbled with the keys as she attempted to open the locked door. A cacophonic shower of gunshots and screams filled her ears, heightening her fear. A silhouetted figure began walking closer from the depths of the darkened alley… and all she remembered the next morning was a blur of red, violet, and… a cross-scar.

Part(s): 3 Parts

Rating: PG

Author: Rome OMD

Date of Completion (Part I): 3/24/06

Date of Publication (Part I): 4/7/06

Note(s): OOC, OC, AU, OAV/series story line inaccuracies, the usual. Oh, yeah, I'm still listening to "Rent" and watching "Sailor Moon StarS" (Finally! Wait, probably shouldn't have mentioned that…), so ignore all unintended repercussions in this story.

Disclaimer: Rome OMD does not own Rurouni Kenshin (OAV) but uses the characters for non-profit purposes in this fictional piece of work, which was wheedled out from the author's imagination. And if you read closely, there are (v. small) allusions (which Rome OMD does not own either) mixed in the story.

Meiguai Café

Part I

Kenshin stared out the window with his chin resting on the palm of his hand, unsuccessfully drowning out the twanging music of the piano. The violent shaking of the trees outside caused by a passing gust of wind reminded him that the year's end once again neared and that winter would soon arrive with its white embrace. But the rising sun also marked the presence of a new morning, a new day, and another chance to renew life's passions and enthusiasm. Kenshin sighed, knowing fully well that he would do nothing of the sort today as he admired the autumn-touched forests that blanketed the faraway mountains.

He had only realized that the music had stopped when a young lady, who looked like she was in her early twenties, seated herself opposite of him at the two-person dining table where he had sat alone just moments before.

"Hi, my name's Sakura. Nice to meet you, sir," she smiled. "I'm a new volunteer here, just trying to get in some community service hours while attending university. So, what do you think about my piano playing? My friend used to work at this nursing home and played the piano also, but she's much better than I."

"It's quite lovely."

Sakura paused before giggling. "Oh, please, I can tell you're lying. I haven't touched a piano for years, and even when I used to play, I was still a poor piano-player. I don't even deserve to be called a pianist."

Kenshin continued staring out the window.

An employee of the nursing home then called Sakura's name from the side. "Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea would be wonderful."

"And you, Kenshin?"

"Tea, thank you," he answered, his attention still directed at the foliage outside. However, he could clearly sense Sakura's attention focused on him, particularly his face.

"Thanks, Joy," Sakura said upon receiving her tea while Kenshin gave a nod of gratitude. He would not answer unless she asked. He would not answer unless she asked. He would not answer unless she… "Sorry, but I couldn't help noticing the scar on your left cheek."

Every mention of the scar brought him back to the days of his youth several decades ago as layers of memories and emotions began to surface once again in his mind and heart. The fear of the darkness of the alleys, the repulsion of the blood and violence, the unrelenting solitude of his infamy, the chaos, and the sorrow of—

Sakura noticed a sudden change within his demeanor and immediately regretted having commented on the scar as she had done. "I'm so sorry; please forgive me for asking about such an occult matter." She averted her gaze, deeply chagrinned.

"No, no," Kenshin replied. He turned to look at her and was inwardly taken aback, though he deftly hid the shock under his calm exterior. The young lady who sat in front of him looked exactly like her with an exception to her eyes, where he could almost see a violet tint. Otherwise, her long dark hair, her pale complexion, and even her white blouse reminded him exactly of how she looked like when he had first met her by the café. He had never forgotten and would never forget. "Would you like to hear an old man's story?"

"What type of story?"

"My first love story." Sakura gasped incomprehensibly; Kenshin did not understand why the reaction had occurred. "I'm old; I've nothing to be embarrassed about. Do you know where Okata is?"

"Yes, I used to live there when I was younger before moving to Tokyo with my parents."

"When I lived there as a young adult, which was probably still decades before your birth, it was broken into two regions—the North and the South, in which the affluent and the poor lived respectively."

"Why? Didn't the government do anything to unify the two?"

"I think they tried, but we didn't see that their efforts were to help at the time. Rather, we thought they were condescendingly attacking us with politics. But frankly, I didn't care about that. I had other issues on which to focus. While we grew up never attending school, we were more than educated in the poverty and depression that marked every inch of the South. Some stole to get by while others worked within the dangers of the factories while others joined gangs. That was the basic family unit, and all survived according to the maxim: "survival of the fittest." I was raised in a gang without parents but not without a family. We lived destitute, tough lives, but that was what we knew."

"I'm so sorry," Sakura responded compassionately. Whether she was consciously aware of it or not, Kenshin saw that both her hands were clasped together over her heart. "I don't know what to say, because I've never had to experience such hardships, but… I'm so sorry."

"On the street that divided the North from the South, there was a little café in the corner called the Meiguai Café. It doesn't exist anymore, at least not to my knowledge. It used to be owned by a man named Akira Kiyosato and his fiancée, Tomoe Yukishiro. Thus, begins my story."

---

Tomoe emerged from the storage room, looking a little more disheveled than Akira had become accustomed to seeing her. She insouciantly blew away a loose strand of hair that rested on her nose just to have it land in front of her eye. Akira could see the frustration slowly surfacing in her features.

"The storage room _really_ needs to be tidied." As she moved to pick up another cardboard box, she added, "Could you get the groceries? I know Mondays aren't usually our best business days, but we should restock just in case. I'll continue organizing this mess while you do so."

"Of course; here, let me help you with that," he offered, walking up to her side. Rather than just helping, he carried the cardboard box for her into the other room. "Make sure you don't go straining your petite muscles, else you'll risk injuring yourself before tomorrow." Akira then feigned pain when as left the café, holding the part of the arm where Tomoe had just lightly punched as a response to his comment. She watched him leave, and when the door clicked as it shut, she smiled and returned back to the work awaiting her in the storage room.

Hours later, Tomoe looked up from the tea that rested in front of her on the counter. "Eleven o'clock." She paced nervously in the kitchen. _Where is he?_ The uneasiness that had been stirring in her heart for the past five hours suddenly reached an unendurable apex a minute later, forcing her to grab her coat and rush outside in search of her fiancé.

The stillness of the tired and dead night, instead of pacifying the tumult inside of her, rather exacerbated the worry building up inside of her. She thought she had felt her heart lurch uncomfortably when the grocery store's last remaining employee truthfully explained to her that Akira had left about five hours ago.

_Maybe he's already home, _Tomoe thought. She found her footfalls echoing incredibly loudly within the quietude that marked the surrounding streets. However, as she passed a particular alley on the way home, she heard someone suddenly moan in pain. Her heart began to palpitate quicker than before.

The moaning continued as she wandered even more deeply into the dim alley. Upon seeing him sprawled on the ground, groceries scattered randomly about him, Tomoe gasped and quickly kneeled by his side to bring his head on her lap. She did not need to ask to know what had occurred during his return home. Two bullet holes tainted the front of his bloodstained chest.

Tomoe cradled Akira's head with her arms as rivulets of tears trailed down her cheeks. Then, from the corner of her eyes, she noticed the slightest gasp for breath. There was still a chance! She quickly reached for her cell phone from within her purse. However, as she dialed for help, Tomoe could have sworn that she saw two violet eyes staring at them from the corner of the alley, leading to the South.

---

Three days ago, Tomoe sat fully attentive by Akira, the latter of which rested motionless upon the hospital bed. He used to consistently emit signs of life such as subtle breathing shown by a slightly rising chest. But she became increasingly worried as she soon noticed less movement and a weaker effort to continue holding onto life.

Three days later, Tomoe rested her wearied head on her arms, which laid folded on a nearby nightstand. Her eyes were now closed despite her earlier effort to keep them open for the past couple of hours. A yawn careless escaped from her mouth.

"Ms. Yukishiro?" a lady called from the side.

Tomoe flinched at the call of her name and quickly lifted her head to meet the source of the voice. "Yes?"

The nurse walked in, tightly holding a clipboard to her chest. "Ms. Yukishiro, I should tell you that you are truly a wonderful person to have stayed by your fiancé's side since his arrival three days ago, but you are wearied and you need rest. We would provide a room here for you to stay in, but there are none currently available, and it is recommended that you return home for a day or two before returning to visit. Breathe in some fresh air, go about your daily activities, take a long, comforting bath—this is what the doctor recommends."

Tomoe took a long look at Akira before consenting to follow the nurse's advice. "I will. Thank you."

"We can send for a cab to take you home if you'd like, because it is night."

"That would be terrific."

As Tomoe stared from the inside of the cab at the passing apartment buildings, she sensed an imminent fall of rain when she suddenly heard a series of boisterous thunder. She clutched her coat more tightly, feeling a sudden chill pass through her body. "Rain brings nothing but pain, because God is crying."

"D'you say something, miss?" The cab driver inquired from the driver's seat.

"Nothing, I was simply talking to myself."

"All right, miss. I believe that's it—the Meiguai Café. It should be a block's walk or so. Sorry, I can't U-turn on such a narrow road."

"Thank you very much." She reached for her purse.

"Don't worry about it, miss. It's already been taken care of. Take my umbrella; it's raining cats and dogs out there."

She smiled at the man's generosity. "Thank you, sir." She gingerly opened the door and stepped out into the pouring precipitation.

Tomoe took her time as she walked to the café, breathing in the damp air. Their business ran on the first floor while they lived just one floor up for convenience. Upon reaching the entrance door, she searched for the key in her purse. However, when she finally found one, she heard an abrupt gunshot fire not too far from where she stood. She dropped the key, causing a metallic tintinnabulation against the concrete floor. Tightening her grip on the umbrella's handle, she stared into the darkness of the adjacent alley.

When the second gunshot sounded, she quickly lost all desire to remain outside and to curiously witness the forthcoming scene unfold. She picked up her key and trembled as she nervously forced it into the key hole.

Bang!

Tomoe continued jamming the key until she realized that the one she was holding was the wrong one. Mentally cursing herself for her empty-headedness, she reached for the correct one inside her purse while simultaneously trying to control the fear that enraptured her.

Her body froze when she saw a figure emerge from the shadows of the alleyways. Though his back faced her as he slowly came into view, she noted the beauty of his flaming red hair as well as the blood that stained his clothes and hands. However, angry cries from the distance ululated more and more intensely with every step the figure took.

Tomoe could just barely see the outline of the approaching figure. Then, with reflexes as quick as the flash of lightning, the figure raised a gun and a millisecond later, pulled the trigger, causing a deafening bang to pierce the quiet tapping of the rain. The cries stopped.

The figure turned around.

_Blood… a scar…_

His eyes widened.

_God's tears…_

His hands trembled.

"You… certainly make it rain… a rain of blood…"

And he dropped the gun to the ground.

---

The clock steadily ticked in the background. Other than that, there was complete silence. Tomoe's eyes fluttered open while she adjusted to her new surroundings. Look around, she recognized the room as her own. Her pillow, her bed, her scent—she was most certainly at home, in her own room.

_What happened?_

Faint, unclear images of rain and blood and an unidentifiable figure returned to her head. Tomoe then suddenly remembered—she examined her clothing, expecting to find several blotches of bloodstains but found none. She then realized that she was not even wearing the clothing she had worn before.

_What time is it?_

The clock read two o'clock in the morning. Images of the unfamiliar stranger's red hair and cross-scar surfaced in her mind. Then, Tomoe then mentally wondered whether she was alone. Her question was answered she heard the shuffling of footsteps downstairs.

Upon walking down the stairs, she accidentally gasped upon seeing another person in there but stopped when she recognized him as the figure with the cross-scar. He instantaneously stood up and lifted his head to meet her gaze, apparently waking from rest. She traveled down the stairs to meet him.

"Now that I see you're fine, I will leave," he said. The figure then walked towards the door, but Tomoe quickly stood in front of him, blocking his entrance. She was herself a bit surprised at her actions. The stranger eyed her suspiciously, tacitly asking her reason for doing so. "Move."

Tomoe remained in front of the door. She saw the gun that rested by his side.

"Don't make me force you."

"No. Your hands and clothes are bloodstained, and so are you. You've killed people all your life—but it isn't right." She inwardly wondered from where her words had originated as apprehension washed over. Her courage was quickly dissipating.

"People like you don't understand what we have to go through. Move," he said, pushing her from the door. As Tomoe staggered to the side, she turned to watch him leave and re-enter the darkness from which he had earlier emerged.

---

There was silence again in the Meiguai Café when the next day arrived. However, it was not the silence of taciturn people or customers or the silence of an empty café. The dominating silence was the silence of solitude, for Tomoe now remained as the only person residing in the café.

She shut off the faucet, shaking her hands a bit before drying them off with a towel. Since his leave last night, Tomoe could not stop thinking about him. His voice repeatedly resonated in her head while images of his carmine hair and cross-scar consistently recurred in her mind.

And then, there were his violet eyes. She remembered their pulchritude. There was so much emotion swimming under the indifferent surface, there was a longing for peace, a longing for warmth and… love. He was a child, but lived the violent life of a man. She had even witnessed him shoot a man without any hint of reluctance. But, she could have sworn upon sensing the emotion and longing in his eyes. However, she only sensed it, and did not see it.

"Oh, dear, this floor is quite a mess."

Tomoe used a nearby broom to brush the dust away. However, halfway throughout her task, she felt her broom connect with an unusually heavy object. She blew away the dust before picking it up. It was a top.

It most certainly did not belong to either Akira or her. Could it have belonged to a customer? No, it could not be, because as she and Akira cleaned the café during the afternoon of his hospitalization, she never recalled either of them finding this top when she swept the floors. But she had had one visitor since that evening…

_Could it be his?_

The clock read three o'clock in the afternoon when Tomoe left to return the top to redheaded stranger.

---

Stepping into the South was like entering a completely new world. After traveling through a passage of sinuous alleyways, Tomoe knew she had entered once she felt the lifeless and mournful atmosphere fall onto her shoulders. Though the sun shone clearly that day, the apartment buildings that loomed overhead covered the streets with an overcastting cloud of dread and dismalness. There were metal garbage cans flipped over to the side that revealed their inside contents with surly indifference. Ragged sheets that were supposed to cover cracks and holes in the buildings hung limply like flags of defeat. The streets no longer appeared paved, but covered in a layer of dirt both dry and stick at the same time.

As Tomoe trekked deeper into the seemingly alien world, she began to hear voices whispering softly to the side. Several groups of people huddled closely together, sharing one and sometimes two tattered sheets. Metal trash barrels were lit with soft, kindling fires. She felt bolts of sympathy and compassion travel throughout her heart. Fingers began pointing at her, but she ignored them as gripped tightly onto the top in her hand. However, when Tomoe found lustful looks directed at her from a few of the surrounding men, she grew uneasy. She needed to find him as soon as possible.

Tomoe searched around for the most affable-looking person she could find to perhaps give her the whereabouts of the mysterious redheaded stranger. A young lady of about twenty years walked her way.

"Excuse me. Excuse me!"

The lady stopped and scrutinized Tomoe, looking her up and down. "Yeah?"

"I'm looking for someone. He has red hair, violet eyes, and a distinct cross-scar on his face. Do you know where I could find him?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You're damn serious. You're looking for him?" The lady laughed and thereafter trotted off.

Tomoe felt a wave of great indignation before her previous uneasiness washed over her. She looked at her watch and then to the orange sky above. Her stomach churned uncomfortably, but she would not give up and would try again.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"That's a nice scent you've got. Very pretty; it's a bit like plum blossoms or something."

"I'm looking for someone. He has red hair, violet eyes, and a distinct cross-scar on his face. Do you know where I could possibly find him? There's something I must return to him."

"Oh, you mean the Hitokiri Battousai. Sure, I can tell you where he is. Continue walking down this street until you see a stop sign. Take your left, and you'll see the Orange Lounge. He usually hangs out there. Be careful, miss," the lady warned, giving her a wary look. "I'm not sure if—just be careful."

"Thank you."

Tomoe followed her directions and as the lady stated, she came upon the entrance to the lounge. Taking one more glance at her watch, she mustered all the courage left inside of her and entered.

The noise and stench of hundreds of people densely gathered in one place permeated the room. The moving lights were dim and colored, making it tough for Tomoe to navigate around the crowds. She was too short to look over people's heads, and so she took to squeezing herself to where the bar was located. There she took a moment to catch her breath before continuing her search. Turning her attention from the dance floor, Tomoe glanced towards the darker half of the room where the booths were situated. After examining each one, she had thought her effort had ended in failure, but when she examined the booth located nearest to the neon exit sign at an opposite wall, she noticed his red hair. He sat alone, an empty glass resting on the table in front of him.

"I wanted to return this," Tomoe said upon reaching him.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is yours." He gently took it from her hand.

"Thank you."

Their eyes then suddenly met. Tomoe noticed his initial glare melt away into a gaze. While she inwardly smiled, an indifferent frown adorned her face. Her mouth was empty of words to say.

"You should leave."

"Why?" When she turned, she saw a group of men staring at her, lust tainting their features.

"Your perfume is very strong. You need to leave now. They're coming." He reached for her hand and led her to the exit. "Do you want me to take you back to the café?"

"Yes, please."

They reached their destination a short while later under the fully blanketed night sky. "Don't go back. You will run into danger there."

When he turned to leave, Tomoe impulsively reached for his hands but quickly let go when she realized what she had done. "Your hands aren't stained tonight. You should keep it this way."

"I know no other life."

Tomoe took the next few moments to examine the figure standing in front of him, noting his dirtied clothing and scarred features. She then bravely stared into his eyes, admiring their unique color.

"Since you left last night, I haven't been at any peace, because I couldn't stop thinking about you… your safety. There's always another path, there's always another chance. If you'd like, I can offer you a place to stay." Upon being given silence, Tomoe looked away, a rosy tint coloring her cheeks. "And I don't even know your name."

"Kenshin."

"Tomoe Yukishiro."

And when she unlocked the café's door, she did not enter alone.

End of Part I

Author's Note(s): And that's end of Part I! I haven't done a multi-chapter story for the longest time… it's due to impatience. This isn't even multi-chaptered—there's two, three if you count the epilogue, parts, which aren't even chapters. Oh, who am I kidding? Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Part II

Summary: Tomoe fumbled with the keys as she attempted to open the locked door. A cacophonic shower of gunshots and screams filled her ears, heightening her fear. A silhouetted figure began walking closer from the depths of the darkened alley… and all she remembered the next morning was a blur of red, violet, and… a cross-scar.

Part(s): 3 Parts

Rating: PG

Author: Rome OMD

Date of Completion (Part II): 4/16/06

Date of Publication (Part II): 5/5/06

Note(s): OOC, OC, AU, OAV/series story line inaccuracies, the usual. Okay, now I can't stop listening to "Faure's Requiem" and watching Michelle Kwan's skating programs--so do ignore the overwhelming drama here.

Disclaimer: Rome OMD does not own Rurouni Kenshin (OAV) but uses the characters for non-profit purposes in this fictional piece of work, which was wheedled out of the author's imagination. And if you read closely, there are (v. small) allusions (which Rome OMD does not own either) mixed in the story.

Meiguai Café

Part II

"Oh, cursed washing machine." Tomoe stood with arms akimbo, staring at the uncooperative paradigm of modern cleaning technology. "I've got to get away and go out tonight," she sighed as she left the laundry room and answered the knocking on the café's entrance door. "Good morning, Hikaru."

"Morning," chirped a high school student as she popped in, hanging her coat on a nearby coat stand. "Sheena's right behind me, but she's talking with Lloyd on her cell."

"We'll be opening in about an hour so."

"I heard about Akira. Tomoe, I'm so sorry. I hope he's doing all right."

"Thank you, Hikaru. He's resting at the hospital and doing just fine."

"Just let me know if you ever need anything, because you know I'll never hesitate to help out."

"Actually, there are some dishes…"

"Gotcha—oh, here's Sheena right now."

"Tomoe! I'm here!" A lady with indigo-colored hair then entered.

"Hello." Tomoe turned around to greet her fellow employee.

"Oh, Tomoe! You feeling all right? You doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Tomoe managed to say as she tried to squeeze out of Sheena's tight embrace.

"Akira'll do fine; he'll be perfectly fine. Just you wait and see."

"I know he will too."

Sheena gave Tomoe a quick hug before disappearing off into the kitchen with Hikaru, chatting away like there was no tomorrow. Tomoe tied on her apron as she re-entered the main dining room and saw Kenshin walking down the stairs from the second floor, dressed in Akira's clothing. "Good morning."

He nodded in acknowledgement of her greeting.

As Tomoe continued to organize the café with some last-minute preparation, from the corner of her eye, she saw Kenshin lingering to the side, appearing to be at a loss for a purpose. This would require much adjusting, but Tomoe was willing to give this a try.

"The café's going to open in about a half-hour or so, but being the procrastinator I am, there's a lot to be done before eight o'clock comes. And even after the doors open, we've got a busy day ahead of us. Don't take this the wrong way, but, err, what can you do?"

Although he simply remained quiet and returned her gaze, she could see that he had been caught off guard. Tomoe empathetically sensed his discomfort rise as he felt more and more out of his element with each passing moment.

"Ehm… What about laundry?"

Kenshin shrugged before nodding.

Abruptly, Tomoe let out a giggle at the unease of their conversation. Doing so felt very liberating. Kenshin apparently felt the same way as he cracked a grin as well.

"Awkward?" She asked.

"Without a doubt."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yes." A smidge of discouragement swept through her. "But I'm willing to adjust."

"This way," Tomoe said, leading him towards the laundry room. "… The machine's broken."

"I've done it by hand since childhood."

"Do you mind?"

"No. I can do it outside."

"Oh, let me warn—tell—you beforehand that our neighbors have two young girls. They oftentimes come over to play." What surprised Tomoe the most when she said this was the grin that spread across Kenshin's face.

"Tomoe! We're out of the cinnamon rolls!" Hikaru called as she walked out of the kitchen. She stopped, eyes widening at the new stranger.

"Who is _he_?" Sheena inquired from the side. She had whispered but very loudly.

"Hikaru, Sheena, this is Kenshin. Kenshin, Hikaru and Sheena. They're employees here."

"Nice to meet you," the only male in the room greeted. Tomoe suddenly recalled a novel she recently read about a father having to deal with a family of a wife and four (suicidal) daughters.

"To you, too," the girls chirped simultaneously.

Awkward silence.

Whether or not Sheena was aware, she let "Wow, you're extremely handsome" slip through her mouth.

"Okay, time for you to go do laundry." Tomoe quickly pushed Kenshin out the back door to the spacious green outside before whirling out to glare at the other two. "And you two, time to go do some serious baking. Come on now, don't delay; eight o'clock is just around the corner."

"We're going to get a big shoot upwards of customers or visitors at least, you know," Sheena commented.

Tomoe shook the idea off with a wave of her hand. "Oh, please, that's ridiculous."

---

The following Sunday evening, Tomoe walked home by herself after a daylong visit at the hospital. Though she had left Kenshin in charge of the café during her absence, she was not worried.

"_How much longer?" Tomoe asked._

"_He is recovering but at a very slow rate." After this, the doctor entered a rigmarole of scientific terms and medical vocabulary that flew over Tomoe's head. "However, we assure you, Ms. Yukishiro, that we will do all that we can."_

"_Thank you." Tomoe caressed Akira's cheek for a long time afterwards._

At least he's alive._ The bullet holes were located very close to his heart, which had initially worried her, but remembering his unwavering determination and willpower, she did not allow the solicitude to plague her._

The sight of the café's entrance shook Tomoe out of her thoughts. Kenshin stood outside the entrance door, embracing two tightly-packed grocery bags. And there gathered together a plethora of young girls nearby. Upon seeing Tomoe walk up, Kenshin felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed today." Her comment fell on deaf ears however as no one budged.

"Quick, open the door," Kenshin whispered.

After much effort, the two stood inside the darkness of the unlighted café. Tomoe reached around to find the switch, and when she turned them on, she saw Kenshin already in the process of placing away the groceries. She wondered at what other kinds of abilities he possessed as she walked over to help.

"What were they doing?" Tomoe inquired, referring to the groups of girls that had grouped together nearby.

"I don't know."

Tomoe stopped and took a good long glance at Kenshin, who continued his task undauntedly. "Then maybe I do." _You're very handsome. I guess Sheena was right after all._ The scar on his left cheek then caught her eye. She felt curiosity compel her hand to reach and touch the scar, but Kenshin quickly knocked her hand from its path, looking slightly annoyed. "Sorry."

Kenshin did not remain silent as Tomoe had expected, surprising her. "I've had this scar since childhood. It's—"

The phone rang. Irked that the ringing interrupted Kenshin's explanation, Tomoe walked over to the wall to answer it. When finished, she curtly looked at the other person in the room. He did not appear very obliged to continue his story, and so she kept the silence as they finished putting away the groceries.

---

Well into the night and sleep as well, Tomoe discovered that the phone would not stop ringing. The electronic ring pierced like a dagger into her eardrums. Unable to withstand the noise any longer, she reached for the phone by her nightstand but sighed in exasperation when she remembered that Akira had not yet fixed it, forcing her to tramp all the way downstairs to the kitchen where the only other functioning phone rested. By the time she stepped into the linoleum-floored room, Tomoe stared confusedly at Kenshin who held the dial out to her.

She slowly took it from him, unsure of the expression of his countenance. "Hello?" she said into the receiver.

When she dropped the phone onto the floor, a great thunder bellowed in response as rain began to fiercely pour outside.

---

If asked what day it was, she would not be able to say. If asked what time it was, she would not use the energy to look. Tomoe rested on her bed, clutching the tearstained blanket close to her face. How many days had it been since the phone call? How many since the funeral?

Downstairs, Kenshin sat at a table in the dining room, sharing in the lamenting silence. In the meanwhile, something tugged at his heart.

He remembered how Tomoe had offered him a home away from the darkness in which he had spent his entire childhood. She did not even know his name, and yet, she was still willing to offer a place for him to stay--_him_, a man with bloodied hands… and a tainted soul. It had taken time for him to adjust, but she had always been kind and patient, generous and open-hearted. And, something he noticed ever since he entered the café with her that one night was that everyday from the café's opening hour to its closing hour, she would leave the door open, never forceful in making him remain. She gave him a choice, which he greatly appreciated.

Kenshin looked up at the ceiling, imagining Tomoe coiled away mournfully in her bed upstairs, and then began marching up the stairs. Slowly and silently, he opened the door.

This was the worst state in which he had ever seen Tomoe. He remembered how at first she had tried to hide the pain behind her small smiles and soft laughter, but it eventually became unbearable when the funeral came and the endless days of rain never stopped. Kenshin hesitantly remained by the door before he made his way to the side of Tomoe's bed. Her back faced him.

"Tomoe," he said. He suddenly grew stiff, internally questioning his own actions.

"Please… just leave me alone."

"Tomoe." Kenshin suddenly realized that he did not know what to say.

"Please… Kenshin, leave…"

He began to see her body shake more and more violently as her sobs became increasingly more audible. Something once again tugged at his heart. Kenshin then knelt against the mattress, still staring at her back. "Don't cry. It hurts… me. You couldn't help what happened. It wasn't your fault. You did what you could."

"I loved him with all my heart. But he probably didn't see it… because I was too passive, too cold… too silent. It was my fault…"

"No. Shh," Kenshin whispered. He moved onto the bed and gently cradled her head within his chest, his arms surrounding her weakened body, to no opposition. As the moments wore on, he unexpectedly found her more comfortably relax her head against his chest. When he heard her submit to soft, rhythmic breathing, Kenshin momentarily brought his attention to the nighttime sky just outside the window. The faces of the women who had saved his life that very memorable night became visible for just a moment against the dark expanse before quickly fading away, and Kenshin sighed as he himself fell asleep.

---

"Would you like something to drink, Kenshin?" Tomoe asked, making herself a cup of tea.

"Tea, thank you."

"Is that all you would like for breakfast? Would you like any pastry, anything else at all?" She sat down a few minutes later, heat visibly leaving the tea from between their hands. "I really want to thank you... for what you did last night."

The redhead nodded.

"I think I'll be re-opening on Monday. Otherwise, I'd feel like I'd be doing a disservice to the customers. Akira had always been enthusiastic about this café. I think that's the reason it's been able to stay in business after all these years despite its small size and obscure name. It'd probably sadden him to see it closed for so long." Tomoe tightened her hold on her mug. "I want you to know that this café, my home, will always be open to you. Never hesitate to enter or leave. I… you have my trust." Then, she stared at the opened door.

"Thank you." Kenshin took a sip of his tea before remarking, "I'm feeling a bit of a chill in here." With his mug in hand, he walked to the café's entrance and shut the door. His violet eyes then met hers. "Tonight, if you're not doing anything, I'd like to show you something. That is, if you do not have anything else planned."

"No, of course not."

---

The miniature bells that were attached to the door gently rang as Kenshin closed it behind both him and Tomoe. The latter buttoned her coat as she waited for her companion. "Where are we going?"

The two of them began to walk, Kenshin not responding. And so, they kept the silence as they continued their alfresco promenade. A half-hour or so later, Kenshin spoke, "It shouldn't be too much longer. I haven't gone there for a while, but I still have the directions firmly imprinted within my memory."

"Where is it?"

"Almost there," he said.

"The Okata Gardens? I used to come to this park all the time when I was little."

"No. Follow me; we'll have to be a bit sly here." Both Kenshin and Tomoe were now walking through the city's central park. As they passed by a tall wall of woods, Kenshin took Tomoe's hand and led her into the briefest of clearings between the thin trees. As they continued through the brushes, the path widened an iota bit more but not enough to be deemed comfortable. But the discomfort quickly vanished once Tomoe caught sight of what lay ahead.

"This is gorgeous," Tomoe awed, stepping out of the woods. "I've never seen anything like it. How did you ever find something like this?"

"I used to explore when I was younger, like any other would." Kenshin brought her over to a patch of soft grass to view the magnificent colors of the sunset and the breadth of ocean that rested before them. Overhead grew a cherry tree, of which some of the flower buds just began to show the earliest signs of blossom.

"This is fantastic," Tomoe commented. She turned to look at him, but his attention was fully directed at the picturesque sight in front of them.

"If this is earth, just imagine what Heaven is like. Many of us lose those closest to us, but they're at a better place, wherever that may be. They're experiencing joy that we cannot begin to imagine while here." Tomoe pondered over his words. "My sisters told me this right before they died, and I've never forgotten it."

"Thank you, Kenshin. Thank you for telling me." She then closed her eyes as she laid her head against his shoulder. A great peace blanketed over the two at that very moment as they spent the rest of their evening watching the majestic sunset.

---

A week later, neither Sheena nor Hikaru could see or sense any of the downtrodden spirit that had earlier afflicted Tomoe. Her smiles and good-natured laughs returned, much to their relief. Also helpful in bringing good spirits was the increasing business the café received since, as Sheena had predicted, Kenshin's arrival. Everything—smiles, spirits, and profits—were going upwards.

One afternoon after closing, Hikaru asked Kenshin, who was sweeping the floor, after emerging from the kitchen, "Kenshin, could you do me a favor? Would you mind trying this baked pastry that I made this morning? It's a strawberry—"

"Try mine first! It's a whole lot better that hers, I'm sure. It nearly sold out today," Sheena said as she appeared.

"Or you could try both and then compare them," Tomoe suggested, sitting down on a nearby chair. "I'm exhausted."

"So, which one will you try first?" Sheena inquired, a glint in her eye.

"Since Hikaru asked first, I'll try hers—"

"Watch your colorful language," Tomoe warned from the side at the violet-haired employee. Hikaru smiled in triumph as she winked at her co-worker. The three stared in anticipation of Kenshin's response.

"Well?" Hikaru asked, fiddling with her red braid.

"It's very good."

"Mine next!"

Kenshin took a moment to savor the taste. "This is delicious. One of the best that I've eaten here."

Tomoe began twitching her eyebrow. "Then what about mine?"

"Yours is delicious as well, but Sheena's is superb—"

"Okay, fine. Try this!" Tomoe said as she tried to shove a strawberry Danish down his throat.

"You haven't tried my carrot cake yet! It's the best of this entire city," Hikaru added.

"Oro?"

"You two are just jealous. Admit it, I'm better," Sheena gloated. "Hey, watch where you're shoving that thing—you almost got in my hair!" An intense catfight then ensued, Kenshin unfortunately caught within the chaos.

The bickering ended at around ten-thirty that night when Tomoe insisted that both Hikaru and Sheena return home, because tomorrow was a weekday, and they therefore had school. Finished organizing that which she needed to organize in the storage room, Tomoe slowly walked behind Kenshin, who stood by the sink, washing the last of the silverware.

As he reached for something with which to dry his hands, Kenshin felt someone fiddling with his ponytail. Tomoe let her fingers comb through his red hair, herself examining its impeccable fineness. She undid his high-tied ponytail, letting his long red tresses tumble down against his shoulders and back like a running waterfall. Her fingers continued to run through his hair until she could find no more knots. She then gently tied his hair up again but in a low-tied ponytail this time.

"How do you like it?"

"It's more comfortable than before."

"I think you look more peaceful this way. I like it. You look very handsome." Realizing the words that had just come from her mouth, Tomoe blushed a bit but smiled. Kenshin smiled back.

---

"Numbers, percentages, math! Freakin' taxes…" sighed Sheena as she shifted her attention away from the calculator in front of her and onto the ceiling. Papers, pencils, erasers, and coffee cups of all sorts occupied the entire table. "If the government wants to do something efficient, do some reform on the other half of the city and forget the taxes! This is crap! Crap!"

Tomoe rubbed her eyes. "You're absolutely right. I'll be up all night, the day before they're due, like usual. Thanks for helping me out—just don't be stealing anything from me, because I'll know."

"Before I forget, Tomoe, I won't be here all next month," Hikaru said.

"And where are we going?"

"A little competition on some remote island somewhere. By the way, where's Kenshin?" Hikaru asked.

"Out to get groceries. Coffee, anyone?" Two hands shot up into the air. "Yeah, me, too."

"Tomoe, can I say something about Kenshin? If I'm getting too nosy, stop me, but I've been wondering for a while about his background. I mean, who exactly is he? The reason I ask is because I'm worried about you. You're staying with, well, a total stranger." Hikaru said, resting her chin on her hand.

"I've thought about the same thing. You know what I've heard? In the South, there's some infamous assassin named the… what is it… oh, yes—the Hitokiri Battousai--that's part of some hated gang. They say that he can kill twenty people by himself. And they say you can recognize him by the cross-scar on his left cheek," Sheena said.

Tomoe leaned against the wall, inhaling the strong scent of her black coffee. "Yeah, I heard that too."

"We just worry for your safety, that's all. I'm not directly accusing Kenshin, but we just want you to watch out, you know?"

"Actually, I know that Kenshin's the Hitokiri Battousai." She heard gasps from the table. "But you guys have seen it, right? He's changed. I trust him."

"Well, if you do, I guess I should to. But, if you ever need anything, just ask. We'll be here," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I guess… I hate leaving you alone, but I really need to go," Sheena said.

"Bye, you guys. Here, take an umbrella, it's pouring outside."

"Bye, Tomoe! Good luck with all that math-y stuff," Hikaru joked.

"Thanks again. See you Monday."

The door shut with an unintentional bang a few seconds later. Sitting by the table under the one lighted light of the room slowly led Tomoe into a trail of long, pensive thoughts. However, about fifteen minutes later, the arrival of a redheaded man quickly pushed her out of her reverie. She quickly helped Kenshin by taking a few of the grocery bags.

Tomoe then noticed that the rain had drenched Kenshin from top to bottom. "Oh, you're all wet! Quickly change into some dry clothes, and I'll give you some tea to drink. Well, don't dawdle!" She pushed him up the stairs.

As she placed the food away from the plastic bags, she stumbled upon finding something unfamiliar. When she picked the object up and realized what it was, her eyes widened incredibly. "I thought you would have liked it. It's a mirror. Now, you can see how beautiful you are when you smile and how heartbreaking you are when you cry."

Tomoe clutched it close to her chest and whispered gratefully, "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"It's the least I can do for what you've done for me."

Gently placing it on the counter, Tomoe reached for a nearby blanket and placed it around Kenshin's shoulders. "I'll quickly get your tea. Here, sit down."

The two sat down across from one another at a booth that was not fully covered with tax papers, calculators, and pencils. A silence fell over them, the only sounds coming from the outside in the form of tapping of rain and passing winds. Kenshin sipped his drink.

"You never ask, do you?" Tomoe queried, looking away from him. His violet eyes shone inquisitively at her. "You never ask about my past, about who I am."

"No, I never imagined that you would want to ever talk about it."

"When I was younger, my mother took my younger brother and me away from my father. She did this, because she learned about his dealings and associations with gangs. He was in great debt and began to find trouble with an increasing number of people. Wanting no part of this, my mother took us both away to here, Okata. I cared for my younger brother not as a sister anymore but as a mother-figure as well, because she was always away, trying to give us the best life possible with our limited income. It was hard but not unbearable. Ironically, though my mother came here to escape the violence of gangs, she was killed in a fight one night when she accidentally took a wrong turn down an alley. They were merciless… A family who befriended mine prior to her death quickly took us in, and it was then that I met Akira. We were barely in middle school. We grew up and fell in love and were engaged just a few years ago. He started this café when we began living together on our own. He wanted to run his own business; he was always enthusiastic about it. I think he would have been successful, but he was never given the chance. He was murdered… by a gang as well."

As the shadows of the trees moved against the wall, Tomoe very slowly reached to touch Kenshin's scar. This time, she met no opposition. The palm of her hand cupped his scarred cheek, and she gently caressed it. Finally meeting his gaze, Tomoe asked, "But, I don't know anything about you. I only know that your name is Kenshin and that you had a rough childhood… who are you? I want to know who you are."

"There are things that you don't want to know."

"I don't care. I want to know who you are. I want to see you through my very own eyes, not yours."

Then something peculiar happened. Kenshin leaned backwards against the chair, never once breaking his gaze with Tomoe. She felt something of his aura significantly transform. He seemed colder, so much more distant as well. But nothing changed within his eyes—they still possessed the inviting same warmth that they carried since his arrival from the rain.

"I don't remember anything earlier than the age of four. I was traveling with a group of people, including my three sisters—not biologically at least, but I still refer to them my sisters—into this city. However, near the end of our journey, a group of thieves attacked. Everyone was brutally massacred. My sisters sacrificed their lives for me. I remember this very clearly: As I picked up a nearby gun to avenge those dead around me, I heard one clean gunshot… and the man in front of me fell to the ground. Then came several gunshots, and everyone around me fell to the ground as well.

"I buried every single one of the dead bodies the next day. The man who had given me another chance at life the day before came up behind me and offered me an opportunity to undergo his training, to learn the _Mitsurugi-ryu_ to defend and protect the weak. I did, but then the War came, during which the current borderline between the North and the South was firmly established, and I had lent my abilities. I earned my nickname then, and it was during this period that the myths that exist about me came to be. And even though I helped the government, a complication of matters and connections eventually forced me to escape once again to the South, where I had been dwelling since until I met you."

Tomoe continued to caress his cheek. She gradually slid her hand from his face and reached for one of his roughly callous hands. Her sympathy for him had increased tenfold as he recounted his dark but memorable past. "You will always find a home here. Please know that you will never be alone." Ignoring the rapid palpitations of her heart, Tomoe slowly moved forward to kiss Kenshin on the lips.

She had prepared for herself for any sort of resistance, but none came. She then nestled her head within the crook of Kenshin's neck after somehow managing to get to his side of the booth. He gently placed the blanket around her body as Tomoe lifted her head to whisper into his ear, "Akira's favorite flowers were carnations. That's the reason they're all over the café. I've always believed that their pinkness represented… new love or admiration… but I can't be sure." And Tomoe kissed Kenshin once more, her arms around his neck, his around her waist.

"Maybe…"

End of Part II

Author's Note(s): Mushy, mushy mushiness, like I had predicted. I'm such a sucker for sweetness… and awful writing. I had to change the epilogue to Part III, because the continuity of the story would've been awfully disrupted otherwise. (This is, of course, if anyone even noticed and if anyone actually cares.) Do not hesitate to tell me of my mistakes (thank you, omasuoniwabanshi, RKaddict001, and A lilmatchgirl) or my strengths (!), because these things called reviews really do help a writer write better and, well, quicker. Thank you for reading.


	3. Part III

Summary: Tomoe fumbled with the keys as she attempted to open the locked door. A cacophonic shower of gunshots and screams filled her ears, heightening her fear. A silhouetted figure began walking closer from the depths of the darkened alley… and all she remembered the next morning was a blur of red, violet, and… a cross-scar.

Part(s): 3 Parts

Rating: PG

Author: Rome OMD

Date of Completion (Part III): 5/28/06

Date of Publication (Part III): 6/2/06

Note(s): OOC, OC, AU, OAV/series story line inaccuracies, the usual. Oh, how difficult it is to finish any story…

Disclaimer: Rome OMD does not own Rurouni Kenshin (OAV) but uses the characters for non-profit purposes in this fictional piece of work, which was wheedled out of the author's imagination. And if you read closely, there are (v. small) allusions (which Rome OMD does not own either) mixed in the story.

Meiguai Café

Part III

Snap!

Crackle!

Pop!

"Man, I hate that cereal commercial." With one hand on the wheel, Sakura tuned the car radio, searching for anything worth listening to. Popular songs… piano concertos… country… Broadway musicals… "… Okata's history… the Dark Period stands as one of the most…" Interested, she increased the volume. "Here, we have historian John McElman joining us today from that big-name University down the street of which everybody knows the name. He is the author of the latest bestseller, _The Outskirts of History_. Thanks, John, for joining us today," the show's host greeted.

"My pleasure."

"I've just finished your book. Very intriguing, very interesting. What inspired you to write it?"

"Actually, it's more like a 'who'. A student of mine wrote a paper for my Law and Society class that focused on Okata's Dark Period. Her thesis, which delved into the history of the infamous assassin named the Hitokiri Battousai during this time period—it was quite brilliant. I began researching…"

Arriving at the nursing home, Sakura parked her car in the adjacent parking lot before entering the building. It had been a week since her last visit here. Although she was excited about playing piano once again for the residents there, she also anticipated listening to the rest of Kenshin's story. Along with the historian on the radio, she had been doing some research on the Dark Period and Okata for the past week and had learned something that she would tell Kenshin by the end of their meeting today.

"How was my playing?"

"Quick," Kenshin replied when Sakura walked over to sit across from him as they did the week before.

"I wanted to listen to the rest of your story."

"It's interested you that much?"

"Of course it has. You realize that with age one's story telling abilities get so much better." Sakura sipped her tea, paying attention to every word that left the redhead's mouth.

---

One morning, the bells attached to the entrance of the Meiguai Café promptly rang with the entrance of a tall, thin lady. Mentally noting the customer's beauty, Tomoe walked up to her to greet her. "Welcome to the Meiguai Café. How may I help you?"

"Where's Kenshin?" The stranger noted Tomoe's suspicious stare. "I'm a good friend."

Briefly glancing at the customer, Tomoe made her way to the kitchen. "Kenshin, you have a visitor. A friend, she says." He gave her a questionable stare. Equally disconcerted herself, she simply shrugged her shoulders as he walked to meet his visitor.

"Kenshin!" the lady cheerfully said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course, but—"

She quickly cut Kenshin off. "I need to talk to you privately. Yo, lady! I'm taking Kenshin out on a little break today." As Tomoe turned around, she felt something within her stomach uncomfortably lurch when she saw the two exit arm-in-arm through the café's entrance doors.

"Tomoe, what's wrong?" Hikaru inquired from the side.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

---

The lady firmly kept her hold on Kenshin's arm as they walked by the boundary between the North and South that divided the two regions. Marked by the juxtaposition of the darkness of the buildings on one side and the immaculateness of the sunbathed ones on the other, the location emanated an otherworldly feel. The lady looked up to the cloudy morning sky. "Why haven't you come back?"

"Megumi."

"You left without a word. It took me forever to find you. Iizuka wouldn't tell me, that bastard. Father's been furious at your disappearance. He's loading up a hefty debt to everyone, especially Saitoh. If a fight breaks out, Sanosuke's our best bet, but for a definite victory, he needs you."

"I realize that, but I won't return."

"Why? Why the hell are you running away? Everyone's afraid of _you_; you should have nothing to run away from!"

"The chaos, violence, the death—I don't want to see it anymore. My technique should be used only to protect."

"To protect by killing."

"No."

"You are the Hitokiri Battousai!"

"No, no longer. There's always another path, one better than that of bloodshed. I want peace, and I've found it. I've found more happiness living here than ever in my entire life."

"Because you're in the North! They don't suffer like we do. Remember what they did to us during the War. We scarcely have enough food, heat, whatever. Most of us have hardly enough to scrape through with. We have to fight for what we need, and if that means fighting against each other, against the North, we do it; there's no room for peace. Or have you forgotten?"

"If the two sides are willing to cooperate, I'm confident this issue can be resolved. If no one picks up a gun, no one will shoot. If no one shoots, no one will die."

"Damn talking lies won't get us anywhere."

"But no one will die."

Megumi felt tears flowing from her eyes. "Kenshin, how could you? You bastard… you ran away!"

"You don't have to involve yourself… just step back and see what chaos has wreaked the South. It can all start with just one person. If just one is willing to open his or her heart, then perhaps something may just be able to work out."

Megumi angrily kicked a tin can against the brick wall of the nearest building. "Damn it, Kenshin. It's that lady with the plum blossoms scent isn't it?"

"I should return, Megumi. It's beginning to get dark." When Kenshin began to move, he felt her grab his wrist. Turning around, he saw that her eyes were shining with concern.

"Wait, there's something I must tell you before you leave. Father… he's not very happy with your actions. He knows where you are, and I think he might…"

---

The carnations tranquilly rested within the vase. Sitting down, Tomoe admired the depth of their color accentuated by the gloaming moonlight outside. _Akira, I don't understand what's happening to me. I wish you were here, because then all would be fine. What should I think of him? I need you, I'm lost. _She felt a twinge race through her being at that moment. Acknowledging the confusion and division of her feelings, Tomoe closed her eyes as she tried to tame the growing conflict within her heart.

_As Tomoe leaned against the counter on which stood the cash register, trying to comprehend Kenshin's sudden leave with the lady, the bells attached to the door jingled. A man walked inside. He had a mysterious glint in his eyes that she did not like. He walked directly towards her, and she straightened up, ready to meet him._

"_Are you Akira Kiyosato's fiancée?" Tomoe eyed him. "I'm a good friend." She eyed him again. "I've got something very important to tell you. I know the identity of your fiancé's murderer."_

_Tomoe was initially shocked by his blatant statement but quickly dismissed the feeling. Fury began to boil her blood as the man who had the gall to mention Akira's name so casually continued to stand in front of her with that mysterious glint. "Leave."_

"_Don't you want to know?"_

"_I don't even know who you are."_

"_Name's Iizuka. Akira and I were school buddies."_

_As Tomoe continued examining the stranger, she just barely saw the barrel of a gun under his coat. "I don't want to deal with you right now. You have no business here. Leave or else I will use force."_

"_The damn police don't know crap. Hah, as if they instill fear in anyone, especially anyone from the South. Okay, so I'm not your dead fiancé's friend, but I do know who killed him." Iizuka opened the door. "I thought you may have wanted to know, because he's living under your own roof." Iizuka walked out, laughing as he exited._

Tomoe stared at the shattered pieces of porcelain of her teacup that had just fallen to the floor. _He's living under your own roof… _When she kneeled, she quickly lifted her head to meet the most beautiful pair of violet eyes. However, she quickly turned her attention back to the shattered teacup without once acknowledging his presence.

"Can I help?" Kenshin asked. Tomoe ignored him and quickly walked with the shattered pieces to the kitchen alone.

They had dinner in complete silence. Although outwardly he did not display it, Kenshin was inwardly torn by Tomoe's cold and standoffish demeanor. The vase of carnations remained in the center of the table, seemingly creating a barrier between the two. When they had cleaned everything up afterwards, Tomoe offered a curt good-night before retiring off to her room. As Kenshin stared at the threshold of her door, he felt a thousand knives mercilessly stab him in the heart.

---

The nighttime hours were passing, and she had experienced not one moment of peace, never mind any slumber, the entire time. She felt confused, angry, and sorrowful. Confused because of her feelings; angry because of she could not sleep; sorrowful because of how she had treated Kenshin. She had turned and tossed for the past few hours, unable to straighten out the disorganized thoughts that flooded her mind.

Suddenly, Tomoe began to hear voices through her open window followed by a quick bellow of thunder. She walked towards the window but gasped when she saw a bottle thrown through the opening, just barely missing her head. She screamed when the bottle, upon reaching her floor, started a fire in the middle of her room. She coughed as the smoke, which she discovered was more hazardous than mere smoke, began to permeate the room's air. Peeking outside the window, she saw the beginnings of a fire in the front of the café. Several people began throwing stones against the building to shatter the glass windows. Tomoe inwardly gasped when she saw others take out their guns.

"Tomoe!" She turned around, relieved to see Kenshin by the door. "Hurry, we need to escape." He reached for hand.

"Who are they?"

Kenshin averted his gaze. "My family."

"What are they doing here?"

"They're coming for revenge for what I did to them."

"What did you do?"

"I left them for you." He immediately felt her squeeze his hand and then met her gaze. "They're going to destroy the cafe." Hearing the sound of footsteps climbing up the stairs, Kenshin pushed Tomoe behind him. He cautiously neared the top of the staircase.

Kenshin quickly punched the first man to come into sight, swiftly stealing his gun from within the layers of his clothing. The redhead then quickly aimed the weapon at the forehead of the next man to arrive. However, from the corner of his eye, he could see Tomoe fearfully shake her head back and forth. He shot the man in the legs, immobilizing him, before one-handedly dismantling the weapon and then throwing it down to the ground.

"Damn you, Hitokiri. You were supposed to be on our side!" The man with the injured legs shouted.

"Quick! They're upstairs!" Voices on the first floor quickly exclaimed.

The two ran to the end of the hallway and found no possibility of an exit except that of a window. Pushing it open, Kenshin quickly examined his surroundings to determine the safest possible way to escape from the two-story opening. The footsteps were hurriedly climbing the stairs. Kenshin pulled Tomoe into a tight embrace.

And suddenly, she felt the floor disappear from underneath her feet as she and Kenshin jumped out the window. They tumbled onto the ground, Kenshin acting as the shock absorber for Tomoe, who momentarily rested discombobulated on top of his chest. Upon regaining consciousness, Tomoe gasped at his momentarily immobile figure She quickly shuffled off of him, cradling his head with her arms.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" she called. The voices of the people inside the café increased in volume. She frantically shook his body, but when he did not move, she held onto him even more tightly and buried her face within his dirtied red tresses. "Don't… Not now, please… Kenshin!"

Abruptly feeling something stirring within her chest, Tomoe immediately helped him regain his footing as she reached for his hand. She only needed to look in his violet eyes to know that he was fine. They were just barely able to dodge a cacophonic shower of bullets as they ran down the alley behind the building. They continued until they could hear and see no more of the Meiguai Café's destruction in the pouring rain.

---

"Well?" Sakura asked, leaning forward on the table.

Kenshin sighed. "I don't think my back ever healed from that fall."

"No, no, I mean—what happened next?"

"This is my story's end."

"End? You mean—"

"The destruction of the café ultimately ended our relationship. After escaping, we decided never to see each other again. And we never have."

"Are you serious? That's it? Like that?"

"Quite bittersweet, right?"

"You mentioned that this was your first love story. Did you end up having a second?"

"I eventually met and married Kaoru Kamiya, who worked as an elementary school teacher in Kyoto. She was the kindest person I've ever known in my life. But she passed away after giving birth to a pair of twins, who did not survive as well. It was probably then that I became reluctant to form any kind of a relationship with another person anymore. I guess I was afraid of having to endure anymore sorrow."

"Actually, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you today. Tomoe Yukishiro… she died three years ago under the name of Tomoe Davies. She was my grandmother; I didn't know she was the same lady until earlier this week." Kenshin nodded. Sakura was surprised at the lack of a reaction from the other party. It seemed from his demeanor as if he had been expecting a coincidence like this from the beginning. "She married an American and had three children, one of which was my mother. Strangely enough, she never spoke a word of the Meiguai Café to anyone. At least, not to me."

"Sakura," a voice called from the side. The addressed volunteer turned her attention towards Joy, who was approaching the table. "It's one-thirty."

"Oh, geez, thanks a bunch for reminding me. Job interview," Sakura quickly explained as she organized her possessions. "Mr. Himura, thanks for sharing your story with me."

"It's healthy for a man my age to remember great memories such as the one I had just shared with you."

"You know, my grandmother used to tell me stories of her childhood when I was little. One time, after bullying my younger brother around, she tried to teach me that there was good within everyone and that I should respect that. She told me the story of a man she once knew, a man who had changed his bad ways with love and patience. And she told me that he had the most beautiful pair of violet eyes in the world. I'm guessing that she was referring to you."

And for the first time since conversing with him, Sakura saw Kenshin genuinely smile.

---

Kenshin sat in bed, staring at the placid moonlight outside his window. He eventually rested on top of the covers, knowing that he would no longer use them after tonight.

_When they stopped running, they could neither hear nor see anymore of the sounds or sights of the café's destruction. The rain fell down with unrelenting force. The only source of light came from a single lamppost a couple feet ahead of them, but they could see each other just perfectly within the dim setting._

"_We need to find somewhere to stay. We may catch a cold," Kenshin replied, looking around. At this, Tomoe reached for Kenshin hand and gently caressed it._

"_Since meeting Akira, I knew that I wanted to share a peaceful life with him together, forever. But when he died, I thought that I would simply fall apart without him. Then you came, helped me, and even loved me. And all of this happened within the café, where all my memories lay. But now, it's gone. It was the closest I've ever been to having the peaceful life that I've always wanted. I owe it to you to be honest. Since meeting you, I've been disoriented in a flurry of confusion and emotions. And it hurts, very much. I don't know what my feelings are anymore. I don't know what they mean. I don't know what to do. All I know is that I need to sort this out. But I need to do it on my own. That is why I'm asking you to never see me again."_

_Kenshin could not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. He stared deeply into her eyes for an answer. _My past has finally caught up with me. I destroyed her happiness, not them.

_She began caressing his scarred cheek. "If your words are true and there really is a Heaven, let us meet there. We need to move on, because this lifetime wasn't meant to be ours to be together. I'm sorry, _Anata_…" Though the tears ran down her cheek, they were camouflaged by the rain furiously falling from the sky above. In their last moments together, they shared a kiss with which they used to seal the promise, and then they embraced in the pouring rain that carried the memories of their time together._

Kenshin closed his eyes, allowing the night to carry his soul away to peace. "I'm coming, Tomoe…"

End of Part III

Author's Note(s): And that is the end, folks. I was in a bittersweet mood after watching _X-Men 3_ (I highly recommend it!). Compliments and criticisms are welcomed with open arms. Thank you, omasuoniwabanshi and tomoefan, for keeping me updated with how I'm doing—it really helps! This is the shortest chapter, I know, b/c all the mushiness was stuffed into Part II (and I was running out of ideas). I really hope you enjoyed it, and thanks v. much for reading my story!


End file.
